Demon Mutate Saga: Bride of the Chimera Part 2
by StellaMagic
Summary: The wedding of Muir and Colleen has commence, and it will take all the J-Teens and their allies. Muir takes drastic actions and puts the power of Po Kong in him after his plans fail. Can a super-powered Drago keep him busy long enough for Chrissie to commence his spell?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Friends to the Rescue**

Holly is pacing around while Mordecai and Egbert pace.

"This is bad, Guys!" she says nervously, "We can't let Muir marry Colleen and take over San Fran!"

"Do you have the Monkey Talisman?" Mordecai asks Holly.

Holly goes over to the pen, brushes some leaves off with her tail, and shows the talisman to the two.

"Good. Use it to humanize us! We are going on…a RESCUE!"

At Section 13, Captain Black and his agents have sounded the alarm and rush to their vehicles with their weapons.

"Code Red! Repeat! Code Red!" Captain Black said.

Kepler comes in with startling news.

"Captain Black, the mayor just phoned me!" she says in a hurry, "He called in a SWAT Team and Bomb Squad. They have orders to storm the school and find the bomb!"

"The hostages will be caught in the crossfire! Tell the mayor I'll be there to take charge!" Captain Black orders, "Nobody is to storm the school unless I give the order. Besides, most of the J-Teens are in there, and Chrissie will need time to plan their rescue."

Cobra and Fist were cleaning out the trash cans when they overheard.

"Looks like our main man Ice is gonna need help, especially if his sis is involved," Cobra says

DJ just nods yes.

Chrissie is on Avalon looking through spell books with Tso Lan and the rest of the Demon Sorcerers in the library. Chrissie is taking notes with every spell she finds.

"We better hurry!" Tso Lan said, "Sunset is only four hours away!"

Then, a magic window appears with Muir's head.

"Greetings, Tso Lan the Moon Demon," he greets him, "I send this message with a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Muir's Threat**

Tso Lan stood in front of the Magic Mirror angrily.

"What do you want, Muir?!" he growls.

"Well my wedding will soon commence, but it needs something: a minister to perform the ceremony and declare me and Colleen husband and wife," Muir smugly explains, "That's when I thought about you, being the first born and heir to the Avalonian throne."

"Wait! How did you-?"

"That is not important. Will you accept my offer?"

"What if I refuse it?"

Then, the window shows Drago, muffled with his head on a table and Froggo with an axe.

"DRAGO!" they all screamed.

"You will be my minister, or your beloved nephew will be a trophy on my wall," he threatens.

Tso Lan is downtrodden, knowing he has no choice but to save Drago.

"I'll be at a portal to the school," he says with reluctance.

The magic window vanishes.

"I'll try to stall the wedding; you continue your research but hurry," he tells the others.

Tso Lan opens a portal and heads to the school as they continue to look through the books.

Back at the school, the Baddies are in the field with the "guests", setting up the wedding, when Stacey approaches Muir with some serious concerns.

"You are seriously not gonna make Col marry!" Stacey says her concern.

"I'm the one who is supposed to have cold feet for my wedding, Stacey; not you," Muir mocks her.

"I never agreed to help with that!"

"I could take your power away if you wish to back off on our deal, but I won't be the one under arrest for robbery and taking part in a terrorism conspiracy."

Stacey knows that once she loses the power, she will be easily caught by the SWAT team and arrested.

"That' what I was talking about, Stace," Jade commented, "Muir is only using you to get what he wants. Once he does, he'll leave you to fend for yourself."

Stacey begins wondering if Jade is right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Friends of the Bride to the Rescue**

The SWAT team and Bomb Squad have gathered outside the school. Captain Black is already talking to the Swat Team Leader.

"The Mayor has put me in charge; so nobody goes in unless I give the order," Captain Black stated.

"Yes, Sir," the Team Leader responds.

The T-pets are hiding behind one of the Mobile Command Vehicles.

"Captain Black has everything under control for now, but we need to get in there and fast," Mordecai stated.

Holly sees the windows to the basement and has an idea.

"Guys, we are going on a stealth mission from below," Holly said.

The T-Pets sneak over to the window. Holly and Egbert go in through the window. Mordecai, on the other hand, is stuck in the window. He tries to pull himself out. Holly looks around and finds a can of grease. She changes into her human form, retrieves the can and smears a bit on Mordecai's back, causing him to fall through the window.

Back at the Football Field, Muir has all of the hostages sit the way guests would. Jade and Jackie are trying to figure out a way to break free from their chains. Baldro is nearby guarding the key. Stacey approaches him while holding her hand out.

"Muir asks me to take guard duty," Stacey says.

Baldro gives her the key and leaves. Stacey approaches Jade and unlocks her chains.

"I don't want to go to jail; at least not the adult kind," she says.

"Jade, I need you to get to Captain Black and tell him what's going on," Jackie tells Jade.

Jade nods yes and crawls under the chairs to get away.

Back at the Girl's Locker Room, Colleen is just putting on the wedding dress Muir stole for her. She is very timid about it. She doesn't want to marry Muir, but she can't risk Drago's life. Then, she hears someone coming in through the door. The Goblins show up to take her to her wedding.

"Ready for your big day, Water Witch!"

Colleen unwillingly went with them to her wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Here Comes the Bride**

Everything is ready and it is already sunset. Muir is excited for his big moment.

"I think we are all set," he said, "We have my guests, my minister, and my best man!"

An angry Drago struggled to get loose as Muir laughs at him. Holly and the other T-Pets glare at Muir and see the sun setting.

"Time is running out for Colleen, Holl," Mordecai whispers, "We gotta stop this wedding or she'll be homemaker of the Magic Freak."

"If we can get the key from Baldro and unlock Drago's clamp, we'll have an advantage, Holly formulates a plan, "Mordecai, use your laser eyes to free the others from their chains; Egbert, you and I are gonna get that key."

They went to their assignments.

Meanwhile, outside the school, Captain Black is drinking his coffee when he sees Jade coming out.

"Jade! Thank goodness you got out okay!" Captain Black sighed in relief, "What's going on back in there?"

"Muir's wedding is already starting," Jade explains the situation, "He fully mutated himself and he has Drago chained and clamped up using Sphinx hair, and he threatens to have Baldro take "a lot of the top" unless Colleen and Tso Lan do as he says. The T-Pets are there to help. I saw them after I left."

"Knowing Holly, she'll give the teens a surprise edge. Alright, few will go in to scope the situation, but nobody approaches Muir until the hostages are safe! We can't risk that bomb going off!"

While Black and Jade gather their forces, the wedding has already started. Illry plays the Wedding March on the organ used for Baseball games. Jackie sees Mordecai using laser eyes to break the chains. Then, he sees Egbert and Holly trying to get the key and realizes what the pets are up to. He contacts Tso Lan using his mind for his telepathic powers.

"Tso Lan, can you hear me?" Jackie contacts him with his mind.

"Jackie, what is it?" Tso Lan replies telepathically.

"Listen, the T-Pets are here. Mordecai is freeing us while Holly and Egbert are trying to free Drago. I need you Colleen to stall the wedding until Drago gets that clamp off of him."

"I will. My siblings and I have a plan of our own to stall him until Chrissie completes her first spell, but we are going to need Drago's help."

As Illry continues to play the Wedding March, Colleen begins walking slowly and reluctantly toward Muir while wearing her wedding dress and the flower crown the goblins made and the bouquet of daisies she is carrying. He she passes Jackie, she sees Mordecai freeing him; then she turns and sees Egbert and Holly as they try and get the key. Holly sees her and winks at her. Colleen winks back. She finally walks up to Muir and Tso Lan as Muir takes her hand and stands in front of Tso Lan, ready to be married. Then, Tso Lan contacts Colleen through telepathy.

"Colleen, Holly and the T-pets are trying to free the others," he informs her.

"I know. I saw them. What should I do?" Colleen asks with her mind.

"When I reach "If there's anyone who has reason why these two should not wed", you pretend to faint and stall as long as you can until Drago is free."

"You got it!"

"Dearly beloved…"

While Tso Lan says the words, Egbert is using his levitating powers to untie the key from Baldro's belt and get it. The key then floats toward the two animals. Holly grabs it with her mouth and takes it to Drago's hand. Mordecai almost has all of the chains broken.

"If there is any reason why these should not be wed…" Tso Lan gave the signal

Colleen wobbled and held her head while leaning on Muir.

"Colleen, what's wrong?!" Muir asks worriedly.

"Oh! I-I don't know. I…feel…so dizzy," Colleen faked.

"Perhaps you should sit down. We'll wed once you relax."

"Must be cold feet," Froggo guessed.

While Muir sets his "bride" down, Drago takes the key and slowly unlocks his clamp. Mordecai frees the last of the hostages.

"Again, if there is any reason why these two should not be wed…" Tso Lan continues.

They suddenly hear Baldro getting beaten up. Muir is in shock and awe when he sees Baldro tied up in chains and Drago freed.

"I object to this marriage, Unc!" Drago cleverly said.


End file.
